The Dark Side of the Moon
by MyWorldIsFiction
Summary: Bella is emo and scared inside and out but can a boy named Edward save her?
1. Prologue

**The Dark Side of the Moon**

**prologue **

**BPV**

Im Bella Swan. I recently moved to Fork to live with my father. Im dead inside. Iv lived in the shadows most of my life, ever since my parents divorced i felt unwanted, just another disappointment, just another something to have to deal with. Thats why im like this, thats why I want to fade into the black and be gone. Thats why i harm myself like I do, the scars on my arm symbolize my pain. This is why i want to live on the dark side of the moon

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Walking in the Water

**BPV**

Charlie knocked on my door and i quickly hid my blade and rolled down my sleeves. "Come in." I said in a non excited voice.

"Bella, your first day of school is tomorrow, go to bed its 11 o'clock" Charlie exclaimed.

"Whatever. Bye." I said not even looking at him once. He left leaving my door open and i got up and slammed it shut. I rolled up my sleeve to see the damage, it already stained my shirt red with blood and i smiled an evil smile, happy with the work thats been done.

The next morning I woke up not looking forward to going to this stupid school. I dressed in black ripped skinny jeans with a black moto jacket, studded belt and dark makeup. I walked down to the kitchen and Charlie looked at me in disgust.

"Well Im happy you have such a colorful wardrobe." I snorted and went back to reading his paper.

"Whatever_ Charlie" _ I growled and stormed out the door, realizing i didn't have a ride to school so I started walking, i knew where it was from the drive from the air port. It started to rain and i threw up my hood, great just what i needed to start the worst day of my life. I was half way there when i heard a car and i looked back, it was silver and it looked new, on the front it said Volvo. It slowed down and I started to pick up my pace. The person in the car rolled down the window, when i looked at their face i caught my breath. His eyes were piercing emerald green and his hair was tasseled with specks of brown and red mixed together, but who cared of he was gorgeous, he was probably just going to offer me a ride and when i reach for the door hes just going to drive away speeding and laughing.

"Hey! What are you doing! Your going to get soaked!" He yelled at me threw the window.

"I think I can survive a little water thank you very much." I soak sharply.

"Your going to school? Let me give you a ride." Just as i expected, but little did he know, i knew what he was planning.

"No thanks dude, im not that stupid I know your just going to drive away." I growled

"What? No! I wouldn't ever do that." He looked shocked I would ecus him of that, and it looked like he was telling the truth when he said that. Hes a good actor. I just kept walking ahead. "Okay, so you have no reason to trust me I get that but your going to get sick." he tried coaching me in again but i stayed quite and kept walking. "Fine, I didn't want to do this but you gave me no choice." He stopped the car and turned to someone in the passenger seat who I didn't even notice and he said something to them. He opened his door and got out carrying an umbrella. A pixie looking girl walked around to the drivers seat quickly not wanting to get wet and started the car and started driving towards the school.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him as he walked closer opening the umbrella. When he reached me he held it over me.

"Im going to walk with you and hold this umbrella so you dont get wet, since u obviously dont take rides in cars that have heaters and can get to school ten times faster than walking." I grinned, but it was like a half smile, it was charming.

"You dont have to do this." I started walking but he followed and kept the umbrella over us.

"But I want to. So do you have a name?" He asked an nudged me. I coiled away from his touch and looked down.

"Bella." I mumbled and pulled at the hem of my jacket.

**EPV:**

"Bella" I heard her mumble and she started tugging at her jacket. When I nudged her i was like she recoiled into herself, this girl was different.

"Im Edward. I haven't seen you before, are you new?" I questioned hoping to get her to open up a little more, behind her dark cloths I could tell there was more and I wanted to find out. Even behind her dark makeup, I could tell he had natural beauty.

"Yeah, its my first day." She hesitated

"Hey, you dont have to be nervous, Im not going to hurt you, your fine." I said soothly, I reached to put my hand on her shoulder but when i raised my hand she flinched. I stopped and she relaxed and I slowly raised my hand to her shoulder. When I touched her I felt a spark bolt threw my body, something Iv never felt before, I wonder If she felt it too. She seemed tense. "Its okay." I said calmly. What made this girl so jittery? So unwilling to trust. She seemed to relax a bit after a while.

"Sorry, Its just, people arent usually nice to me." I said sounding ashamed. Who would ever want to be mean to her? Who would want to hurt her so bad she feared contact? Who ever it was, didn't deserve to live.

"Well I will make it my life mission to be the nicest person ever to you." I smiled, hoping to lighten to the mood but she frowned.

"You dont even know me." Bella argued.

"I may not know you but i do know, everyone needs a friend, and I want to be yours." I smiled and put my arm around Bella's shoulder. We walk awhile, I could see the school now and I heard some sniffling. I looked down at Bella's face and I saw tears dripping down her face, glistening against her cheek. I stopped abruptly and turned so we were facing each other. "Hey, Bella, whats wrong?" I asked and whipped a couple tears from her face.

"Um, nothing, ive got to go." I said threw her tears and ran away from my hold towards to school leaving me behind.

"Bella! Wait!" I yelled after her but she was gone.

**BPV**

He wanted to be my friend, ive never had a friend, friends hurt you, and im not going to risk that. And the shock, when he touched me, I urged for it again, but I knew I couldnt let that happen, if i did, Id get hurt. I just knew it.

**REVIEW**


	3. Freak Fight

**A/N btw this story is all human and i own nothing, its all S.M.**

**BPV.**

I ran the rest of the way to school leaving Edward by himself behind me. I didn't need him digging into my life picking threw my privacy. I heard him shouting my name but I ignored it and kept on running. I reached to school gates and I looked back to see If Edward was running behind me when i ran into someone and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Hey! what the-" A blonde boy turned around, he looked like the average American teenager. "Oh, hey there, your the new girl." He snorted and walked away leaving me on the cold hard ground. I heard fast splashing steps behind me.

"Bella! Are you okay? You hit the ground pretty hard." It was Edward. He kneeled down beside me and offered me a hand.

"Im fine." I said harshly and ignore his help and got up on my own and started walking.

"That was Mike by the way, hes a jock, a real jerk that kid is too." He caught up to me and grabbed my hand and I pulled it away.

"Okay! Edward! I get it you want to be friendly, but stop giving me pity, i dont need it, i dont need you to be my friend for a couple days then leave me aside while you go with your real friends, I dont need you to walk with me, or help me up. Iv been on my own my whole life, I think I can handle a few more years." I snapped at him. He stood there in shock for a moment, surprised I attacked him like that.

"Bella, you really think I would just shove you to the side? Bella, I used to be like you, thinking no one cared, no one gave a damn if I was alive, trust me I know how it feels, thats why I want to be your friend, you dont have to feel like that anymore. You can have a new start here." Edward said threw his teeth. I was frozen, I didn't know what to do.

"You dont know how I feel." I growled and tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Give me a chance. If I hurt you, you can do whatever u want to me. I promise." I said softly. He thought was going to get threw to me. He thought wrong, Iv trained myself to go give into that crap.

"Give you a chance? Why should I give you a chance? No one gave me a chance. I dont have any reason why I should trust you. Now leave me alone." I ripped my arm from his grip and walked away quickly to what seemed to be the school office.

"You'll see Bella! Your going to trust me!" He yelled after me. I ignored him and walked into the office.

"Im Bella Swan, Im new, where can I get my schedule?" I asked the large lady at the front desk who obviously dies her hair that ridiculous unnatural shade of red witch in the right like im sure would look pink.

"Yeah, here you go..." She handed me a slip of paper without even looking at me and looking at some papers like she was to busy to even acknowledge me.

"Um, thanks, bye." I said with some attitude, this whole thing with _Edward_ has gotten me in a bad mood. What was with that boy? Im dark, people stay away from me, but him, he just keeps coming back, and what he said about understanding, and him being like me. Lies. There all lies, if he was like me, he wouldn't be like him.

I walked out of the office looking at my paper and I saw some feet in front of me so I looked up. It was that...Mac...Mark... Mike, yeah Im pretty sure its Mike. Anyways, he was standing tall above me with excited eyes and twitching lips.

"Um...what?" I looked back down, slightly intimidated looking into his eyes that long.

"Your the chiefs daughter?" He asked raising his eyebrow up a little.

"Yeah, what about it?" I said taking a step back from him.

"Nothing...I just..expected, someone, _something_ different." He eyed me up and down.

"Yeah well, sorry I aint no rich slut who will bat her eyes at every boys who walks by and ends up being an easy bang." I hissed threw my teeth and shoved him aside.

"Your right! I can tell you arent... your some freak! An emo little freak of a witch!" He yelled after me and my face got hot and my teeth clenched and I could feel the tears burning up in my eyes. I kept walking, not wanting to make it worse. "Yeah loner! Go off and sulk in your dark corner and cut yourself like the freak you are!" I hated boys like him, I hated people like him, I hated everyone, because everyone had a side to them like that, a side where they felt the need to make the freaks feel a lil more freaky and alone inside. Then..I heard a bone crunching noise and I spun around, red, tear stained face and all. It was Mike getting his nose crushed into his face by Edward's fist.

"Dont EVER call her a freak! Dont you ever dare talk to her like that again or next time it wont just be your nose broken!" Edward was growling with wild eyes and bared teeth.

"Edward!" I screamed terrified.


	4. Freak Fight 2

**A/N ok so Bellas outfit is on my profile**

"Edward" I screamed terrified. His head wiped toward me and his eyes we burning in fury. "Edward look out!" I shrieked as a boy I saw talking to Mike earlier came running up behind Edward full speed looking like he was was going to tackle him to the ground. Edward spun around and jumped out of the way, sending the boy flying into the hunched over bloody Mike. Edward came running at me and stopped a foot away. "Edward! What did you do?" I yelled frantically as I looked over his shoulder and saw a crowd of teacher start to form.

"He was saying horrible things about you." He looked at me confused.

"You just crushed Mikes nose into his brain! Im all up for getting revenge on this boy but I don't think crushing his skull because he called me some names is appropriate" The words rushed trying to get caught up with everything that just happened.

He sighed "Bella, he will be fine, I didn't smash his nose into his brain. He had it coming."

"Edward Cullen! Principals office! Now!" A teacher yelled at him.

"Oh well, ill see you later." He walked off and waved. Edward Cullen, so that was his full name. It sent shivers down me. He risked getting expelled for me. UHG what a stupid boy! Im going to regret this. I ran and caught up with him.

"Dont say anything. But if your gettin in trouble because of me, they might as well get the full story." I told him and he smiled. He put his arm out for me to take it. I rolled my eyes and knocked his arm away playfully. "Don't push it _Cullen._"

"Sorry _Swan" _I was about to question him on how he know my last name, then i remember, Im the daughter of the famous, Chief Swan. I shook my head as we entered the office, and the same fake red head secretary told us to wait on the bench in the hall way until he was ready to see us. "You know, you didn't have to come." Edward said looking down.

"Yeah and you didn't have to punch Mike in the face." I argued just as the principal came out of his office followed by Mike who was holding a bloody tissue to his nose. He walked by and gave us the death glare.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Swan, come on in." He said and walked back into his office. Edward and I got up and followed him. We sat on the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Mrs. Swan, if im not mistaken, this is your first day, what was your part in this?" He asked me.

"Mike was making rude remarks to me. Edward felt the need to do something about it." I glared at Edward and he rolled his eyes.

"What is your relation ship with Mr. Cullen?" The principal asked as he looked down at a notebook.

"I just met him this morning while walking to school." I told him and he looked up to Edward

"Mr. Cullen, what do you have to say about this?" He asked. Edward looked him straight in the face.

"Mike Newton is a disgusting pig. He was making more than rude remarks to Bella, he was calling her names, making heartless comments and telling her to...hurt herself." He looked away at the last comment then looked at me. I just turned and looked out the window.

"Well Mrs. Swan, it looks like you have quite the friend there." I fought the urge to say he was not my friend bitterly "As for you Mr. Cullen, after school detention for the next week. You are not getting expelled only because you have been a good student and have never pulled a stunt like this, but if you do again, I will not hesitate to expel you." He said firmly

"Yes, Sir." Edward confirmed that he understood.

"Alright, I advise you to keep your distance from Mr. Newton for awhile, you may go now." We stood up and started to walk out the door. "and Mrs. Swan, have a nice first day of school, maybe Mr. Cullen here can show you around." As if. Edward smiled and I rolled my eyes walking out of the room and headed straight outside.

"Hey! Bella! Iv been told to show you around, and i dont want to be rude." Edward caught up to me. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and he waited.

"No, you weren't _told_ to, he just suggested it, and i dont need you to be my tour guide."

"Right so wheres your first class then?" He mocked

"Im sure ill figure it out" I sneered. He took a step back finally taking the hint.

"Sure you will, so ill just leave you to it then, see you later _Bella_ " He had a cocky smile and i gave him a questioning look then ignored it. Whatever he was so...weird about dosent matter. Bye bye Edward, hello hell. I looked at my school map and tried to learn where my classes would be. It was no use this map did nothing for me. I hear Edward chuckle behind me. "I was new once too you know. Those maps are useless." He snickered. So he used to be a new kid.

"Yeah well, i still dont need your help." I said coldly ah whipped my head around started heading toward a brunette girl who was talking with a few blondes.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you." He warned but i kept walking. I tapped the giggling girl on the shoulder and her and all her little friends heads snapped toward me. I have to admit, i felt a little intimidated.

"_What?_" The girl snapped cold as ice and i took a step back. What are all the kids her jocks and bitchs?

"I was just wondering if you could tell me where class room 305 is." I said quietly, as if my voice was suddenly hiding in fear from this girl.

"No. Now leave you little freak." She said with a bitchy tone and all her- what i now declared- her clones giggled sharply in return.

"Thats the last time someone calls me a freak today you little bitch!" I half screeched. For a second I swear I could have seen fear in her eyes. I was going for the clawing her eyes out but I felt strong arms around my waist pulling me back as i saw a smirk on that bitchs face.

"Bella! Calm down, we dont need two fights in ten minutes." Edward hushed voice was in my ear and his breath tickled in my ear.

"Let me go! Let me claw her eyes out!" I screamed and lashed around but there was no use, Edward was to strong.

"I said calm down! Im not letting go until you stop." Stupid boy! I screamed again threw my teeth and started clawing at his hands. "I have a feeling this isn't just about Jessica." He whispered in my ear. My breathing was heavy from all the fighting against him. "Come on Bella." He dragged me around the corner and I glared at _Jessica _and wished that pretty hair of hers was in my hands in clumps.

"Im warning you Edward, let me go." I hissed ignoring the fact he was trying to calm me.

"Bella, you seriously need to chill. You could have killed that girl. You should have seen your face." He looked worried and sat me down on a bench and stood in front of me making sure i wasn't going to run off and hunt her down.

"Good! and dont give me that! You punched a kids face in not that long ago!" I spat.

"Fine, thats fair. But like i said, we dont need another fight." He looked around while saying this making sure no teachers saw i was guessing. I felt the hot tears begin to form in my eyes, oh gosh, not now. Damn betraying tears. "Hey, dont cry now, come on, its alright." He tried to sooth. Then the bell rang. Finally!

"I need to go to class. Just point me in the direction oh 305." I tried to sound strong but my voice was choked up.

He pointed to a building and said "Um, yeah, its over there. If you need to talk or anything..." He et his voice trail off.

"Like ive told you before. I can take care of myself." I got up and walked away. Why does he have to make it so hard to stay in my own corner of the world and not let anyone in.

**Revieww plz**


	5. Bloody Slumber

**BPV**

School sucks. I went threw all my classes until lunch, spending the time sitting in the parking lot next to a tree where no one could see me, debating to ditch or not. I decided not to since it was my first day and Charlie would be pissed. I heard the bell and I frowned. Just great! My me time was over. I got up from the ground and dusted myself off. I looked to see my next class, Biology. Yay. Not. I finally found the class two seconds before the final bell rang.

"Mrs. Swan, take the empty seat there." The teacher pointed and i looked up to see the seat. No. Fucking. Way. Edward Cullen was going to be my partner? Of all people. He was writing in a notebook when I stumbled over to the seat. I saw him smile while writing.

"Hello Bella, how are your classes?" He asked. He hasn't even looked at me, he makes me so mad!

"If im going to sit here, we arent going to talk, got it?" I grumbled and sat in my chair scooting it as far as I could from him. He nodded. The teacher started his lecture on cells. I felt something on my arm and I looked at it. It was a note

**We arent talking, we are writing. Why wont you even try to be my friend?**

_Because I dont need friends._

**Everyone needs friends.**

_Well I dont, now stop._

**First tell me one thing. What happened to make you so untrusting.**

Thats where it ended. I took the paper and crumbled it into a tight ball and stuffed it into my bag. Maybe now he would get the message I dont want to talk about it. He left me alone the rest of class until the bell rang. When I stood up He grabbed my wrist. The one will fresh cuts on it. I yelped in pain and he imidetly let go.

"Bella, Im sorry." He rushed. I just nodded holding my wrist to my stomach fighting the tears that were edging the surface. By the this time the class was completely empty, even the teacher stepped outside to talk to someone. Edward took a step forward towards me offering me his hand. When he took a step, I took a step backwards. Bad idea. There was a lip in the tiles and i went falling. I didn't hit the ground tho like I was expecting and preparing for. I felt the heat and the familiarity of the strong arms around me, the same ones that pulled me away from Jessica. I sighed in relief knowing I wouldn't be hurt by falling. I looked up and Edward face was inches from mine. His green eyes sharp and glittering in adrenaline. His smell seemed to surround me, something like sweet honey and fresh air. I started to get lost in his features. No. I couldn't.

"Umm. Thanks." I mumbled and untangled myself from his grip. He seemed unwilling to let me go but he did.

"Bella, can I see your wrist, I want to check if I hurt you to bad." He said softly holding out his hand again.

"No. Um, It wasn't you, I hurt it earlier...I uh..I fell..before I even came here.." I stumbled over my words. He looked at me knowingly.

"Bella...let me see." He whispered.

"I have to go." i ran out the room before he could question me. I went threw the rest of the day not making eye contact with anyone. When school finally ended I started to walk home and it started to rain again. Why is it always raining! I threw up my hood and stomped threw the puddles. I heard a car behind me and sure enough when I looked it was that damn shiny silver volvo. I slowed down beside and I got flash backs from this morning.

"Bella. Please just get in the car." Edward looked tired of arguing and so was I. I silently walked around his car and got in the passenger seat. "Thank you." he said softly as i buckled my seat belt. I nodded and rested my head on the door frame. Today was really tiring. I closed my eyes and drifted off. I woke up and I was in my bed. I looked at the clock and It was 5 o'clock. "Bella.." I heard a voice whispering from the corner of my room. I looked over and Edward was sitting in the rocking chair I had since I was a baby.

"Edward? What are you doing here." I should be mad but I was still groggy.

"You fell asleep in my car so I carried you to your room. I was going to leave but I found this on your side table." He held up my razor with dried blood on it. "Bella. I need you to show me your arm."


	6. Bloody Slumber 2

Previously:

_"You fell asleep in my car so I carried you to your room. I was going to leave but I found this on your side table." He held up my razor with dried blood on it. "Bella. I need you to show me your arm."_

**EPV**

She accepted my offer to take her home even tho I could tell she was nervous. Bella was afraid, afraid to let anyone get close. She was afraid of getting hurt. I watched threw the corner of my eyes as she laid her head down on the car frame and closed her eyes. I didn't notice until we were at her house and I called name to tell her we were here and she just mumbled something I couldn't understand that she was actually asleep. I had to smile at that. She looked to calm and peaceful when she was asleep, all her worry lines gone and I could imagine that the fear in her eyes were over taken by peace. I parked in her driveway and got out. I easily lifted her, to easy, she was to light. She was slightly cold but still warm in my arms and I stood their just a moment to look at her features. Her face looked a little hallow like she hasn't been eating well and her eyes had dark circles all around them indicating her sleep was bad to. I walked up to the door suddenly aware I didn't have a key to her house so I had no way of getting her in. Just then a man in a police uniform opened the door. He looked up as if he didn't know i was their then looked shocked.

"Hello Chief Swan." I greeted him politely.

"Um hey, what wrong with her?" He didn't sound too worried that I had his unconscious daughter draped in my arms.

"I was giving he a ride home and she fell asleep. May I put her in her bed?" I asked looking down at Bella then to Chief Swan.

"Yeah, yeah, sure I was just headin out so lock the door when your leaving. Her bedroom is up stairs to the left. He spoke as he walk to his police cruiser.

"Will do, thank you Chief Swan." He waved me off from the cruiser and I headed inside up the stairs and to the only room on the left. The room was a light yellow and a purple bed laid up against the wall in the middle. I walked over and gently set her down trying not to wake her. She stirred a little then calmed. I draped the purple comforter that was on the floor over her and brushed her hair back. I saw a faint smile playing on her lips.

I was just about the leave when I saw something shine and it caught my eye. I was poking out from under a book she had on her night stand I assumed she was reading. I went over and pulled it out I gasped. It was a sliver razor, and not just that, it had dried blood all over it. No she couldn't be...she wouldn't...yet I don't even know her, she could. I looked at the sleeping angel on the bed, how can she hurt herself? I walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of her room and took a seat, ready to wait until she woke up to confront her. Almost two hours past bye until she started to stir.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Bella sounded groggy.

""You fell asleep in my car so I carried you to your room. I was going to leave but I found this on your side table." I held up my razor with dried blood on it. "Bella. I need you to show me your arm." She gasped and jumped out of bed stomping over to me and snatched the razor out of my hand.

"Wh..what are you doing with that? You were looking threw my stuff!" She screamed stuffing the razor into her dresser.

"I was laying right there!" I pointed to the night stand. "Show me your arm." I said carefully.

"I dont need to show you shit." She snapped and flew out of her room. I followed her as she stomped down the stairs.

"Bella!" I called for her. She rushed into the kitchen and i heard her digging threw draws and she came out with a big knife.

"Come near me and Ill do it." She had the blade to her wrist.

"Shh..no Bella, put the knife down. Its ok, im not going to do anything." I soothed inching closer and closer to her putting my hands out in peace.

"NO!" she shrieked. I stopped as she pressed the knife closer. "Is not ok! You know now! Your going to tell Charlie and soon the whole town will know! I cant live with that!" Bella was sobbing now. I saw my chance. I jumped towards her knocking the knife out of her hands, it flew a good 5 feet and slid across the kitchen floor. I was cradling Bella in my arms where she collapsed and broke down. We were sitting in the middle of her living room with her face pressed to my chest and her hands gripping at my shirt as if it was the last piece of reality she could hang onto. I stroked her hair as she sobbed whispering things like 'it will be ok' and 'i wont tell anyone' until she eventually calmed down, she was now just sitting in my lap breathing heavily.

"Bella, if you dont want me to tell Charlie, I wont." Not now at least. But she dosen't need to know that now.

"Thank you Edward. Im so sorry. Now you think im crazy." she sniffed.

"No I dont think your crazy. I think your confussed and dont know what to do. I think your in pain." I looked down into her eyes, and for the first time i saw everything in them. Pain. Anger. Self-hating. And I swear I could see a hint of love.


End file.
